


Meetings

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Series: Ionno [2]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, established packs, the pack went on an adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not related to Secrets. But could be seen as a few months to a year prior.</p><p>The gist is that the Hale Pack has just come from a conference on the North side of California meeting with new packs but instead of Driving, they ran. On the way back, they take their time because this is the first time in a while that they have nothing going on and they can relax and just be on this trip.<br/>On the way back, the get tired and find a place to settle down for a few days and they meet another pack.<br/>This is what happens.</p><p>This is actually a crossover with a story on Wattpad that is NOT mine.<br/>It's called Demon (and part of a series) by varzanic.<br/>Go check them out.<br/>Sorry I didn't ask, varzanic. This was just a random idea, I meant nothing by it.<br/>Excellent writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pack stopped when they reached a territory line. 

Derek sniffed at it. _"It seems to be that a pack, at least a fifty members strong, lives here. Do you all want to go around it or through it?"_

Jackson spoke. _"We need to rest."_

_"I know but we can't stay out here. This forest is full of rouge wolves and if we were to make a scene, this pack would know."_

"Wouldn't be the best first impression." Stiles added helpfully.

_"Can't we just hide?"_

_"You all are about to drop and Stiles has been warding us this entire time since we left the conference."_

Everyone's eyes snapped to the said man and Stiles winced.

_"Really mom?"_

"What, did you think we would traverse the _state_ of fucking California without some form of protection."

Danny sighed. "And here I thought our evasive skills were awesome."

"I haven't been doing much."

"So what have you been doing?"

"And about that place to to sleep," Stiles deferred terribly.

"Mom."

"It isn't _much_ \- god."

"That's why you can't move," Lydia stated, "you have been sitting on Dad's back all day and we have been out here for a five. Did you forget that you are also maintaining wards on Beacon Hills, which is still at _least_ four more days away?"

"No."

 _"Enough,"_ Derek stated, _"we don't have time for this. It's getting late."_

"If we were to stay in this pack's territory, could we just stay in the forest?"

_"This that what you all want?"_

They all nodded.

Isaac shuffled. _"I don't really want to deal with other wolves right now."_

"Then it's settled."

_"Stiles, stop the wards and lie back down."_

The man did as he was told muttering something about ungrateful puppies.

Stepping into the territory, the wolves sniffed out the patrolling pair and walked up to them making as much noise as they could. The two men started at the noise and turned to the group. 

At the sight of Derek, the betas cowered slightly. 

Lydia spoke since she and Danny were in human form. We would like to speak with your alpha." She asked sweetly.

The bigger of the two, a tan brunet grazed over her rather revealing form, which were just lavender running shorts with a sports bra.

Aiden growled but the man turned to where a gaze was pinned on him.

He took a step back when he met Derek's red glare.

"My Alpha is not very patient when he is tired," she added in the same tone.

"F-Follow us."

The wolves took the pack through a winding path, obviously a second route, that led to a mountainside. It opened in a wide cave with the opening alone about twenty feet high. In the front, stood four men. One was clearly the Alpha, standing tall in front of the rest and exuding alpha pheromones. He was a man with looks of about 40 with scruff, well muscled, about as tall as Derek. He was brown eyed and his hair was short and kinda fluffy, black in color but when rays of light hit it it tinted red.

It was pretty cool to watch.

The man just behind him was clearly his beta. He was around the same age and a bit shorter than the alpha; same build, brown eyes as well, and no scruff, and his dark blond hair was flecked grey but it was clear that it was natural. It was odd but very becoming. 

The two boys on the right of the alpha closely resembled the head; his son's. They were not to far in age but one was clearly the oldest and tripping slightly on his new alpha powers. He stood much like his father eyes glowing a faint red. He was the same height as the beta and had nice light brown eyes (not as bright as Stiles'), and dark brownish-red hair. He looked about 29-ish, well muscled.

He looked kind of like a dick.

But that's probably the whole alpha thing.

The last man, and the youngest of the brothers- Looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. The glazed look in his warm brown eyes showed that he must be newly mated and he was slightly tilted back towards the inside of their den as if with first notice, he'd run back inside. He was taller than his older brother by about an inch or so and had black hair (Derek's was darker). He looked to be a well formed young man and all in was pretty much the hottest out of the bunch, excluding the dad. 

Nuff said.

The pack's dipped their heads in greetings and the home pack spoke first.

"Welcome strangers," the alpha looked directly at Derek, "this is the territory to the Northern Rocky Ridge pack, what can we do for you?"

He looked up surprised when Lydia spoke. "Hello." She bowed again, but did not submit. "We wish to use your lands and a rest stop for a few days, we are on our way back home and want no trouble."

"I see, and is this all your party?"

"Yes."

"We only took our immediate pack and our Alpha Female and pack mother insisted that we run there and back." She rolled her eyes at the comment, "Make for good bonding."

A couple of the wolves broke facade for a snort.

"May we know the name you go by?"

"I'm sorry," Danny cut in, "our Alpha's do not want to disclose that information just yet, but our individual names, excluding the Alpha's, and ranks are okay?" He purposefully ended in a question.

The four men looked at each other. "I guess that is alright."

"Lydia, is not a wolf or human, but she wishes her nature quiet. She is a beta."

"My name is Danny, I'm their beta human connection-"

"You allow _humans_ into your pack?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Um," The alpha caught himself, "no continue."

"The dual beta is that brown wolf with the goofy face, Scott." The said wolf barked at him.

"Our Alpha Female's beta is the big dark brown wolf, Boyd."

"Our Alpha's beta is Isaac, the small dark blond."

"He's an _omega_ though!" The older brother exclaimed.

Danny's smile fell. "And? He is the best tracker in this state alone, and our most loyal."

The man went quiet.

"Erica, the light blonde wolf, is Boyd's mate." He continued on. "Then there is Ethan and Aiden, twins and my and Lydia's mates, respectively." 

"And then our other omegas. Jackson and Peter."

"You keep saying alpha female," The younger brother inquired.

"He's there, on our Alpha's back"

For the first time since they got there, everyone's gaze was focused on Derek.

Then they saw it.

There was a black sheet, the same as his fur, draped over his back. It was so that if you were not looking, you wouldn't see it.

"He was tired from our journey so he slept there."

"He?"

"Yes, our Alpha Female is a man." 

"Oh."

"You are all pretty young."

"We are all in our twenties, except Peter, the twins, and our Alpha."

"That's pretty  young to have a pack.

Danny smiled bright. "It is, but we made it this far." 

All of the wolves bumped each other in some way at that.

Derek looked at Danny and the boy looked at them with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Oh yeah, may we have your names?"

"Oh yes, I am the Alpha Xavier, my second is Jericho, and these are my sons; the future alpha Darius and his future beta, Titus."

Derek made a soft noise and Lydia eagerly translated (though she didn't let it show), "He says those are good strong names," then she added, "they sure do look the part, she tailed off," eyes scouring their forms.

Erica made a noise of agreement.

The boys shuffled awkwardly.

"Lydia stop scaring them."

She sniffed. "They should be flattered, even if one is gay and don't even try to tell me that you weren't looking, I mean even the dad is fine."

"But that doesn't mean that you have to scare them with your obvious leering."

Derek shook his head and let out a long breath and they both turned to him.

"Dad, you can't talk, before you were mom's you were free game, now, it's too weird. We need other men to look at. "

Scott let out a scrambled bark, leaning on his mate.

Suddenly they all froze for a moment.

"Is everything alright?"  Xavier intoned.

They all calmed down and straightened slightly, they seemed a little scolded. "Yes, we are fine." Danny said, "Um, just, do you accept our request?"

The wolves were confused by the sudden change.

"Speaking of which," the alpha spoke out, "I will if you consent to hunting and dining with us."

Derek nodded. And Lydia spoke out again. "We accept your terms."

"Then we have a temporary treaty for now. We hunt in a few hours, why don't you all get settled in and some rest then meet back here?"

"Alright."

The wolves turned to lead the strange pack into the den but was surprised when they heard them disappearing into the trees.

"Where are you going?"

"To settle in?"

"You are not coming inside?"

"We don't want to intrude, and we were kind of wanting to stay out in the forest, if that is okay?"

Xavier nodded. "That is fine."

"See you in a few hours then."


	2. Hunt

Alpha Xavier waited outside the den for the other wolves. He was with his sons's again but his beta was absent. Instead, he brought some of his hunters.

"They're late," one of the wolves growled.

"Calm down Rupert," Titus laughed, "its only been three minutes. They don't know the times we hunt."

"Still-"

At that moment they stepped through the trees. It was the alpha, the dark blond beta, the light brown one and the human. Rupert shuffled slightly at Derek's form. 

His bulk was something to be reckoned with, Xavier was pretty sure he was bigger than his wolf.

"Will you hunt as wolf or man?" He called out.

The other pack seemed to think on it, then followed their Alpha went he shifted into his anthropoid form.

"Will the omega and human be able to keep up?"

Derek and Scott growled.

"They saw our names are Danny and Isaac, and we will be fine."

A few of the wolves even Rupert snorted.

"What ever you say." Then they changed to their anthropoid forms as well.

Xavier lifted his head to scent his territory for prey.

Rabbit.

Boar.

 _Deer_.

The alpha roared and took off.

"To the hills." he called back after he changed his vocal cords back.

Into the run, he found that the other alpha kept up with him a little to easily, and on a further glance back, his pack was directly behind him and in front of his wolves, even the omega and human.

A bit miffed, he sped up.

The other alpha caught up easily. He barked three times in quick succession and the omega jumped in front of him.

The alpha almost stumbled in his shock.

Isaac put his snout in the air and caught on to something. He barked once, then took off in a different direction, Scott and  Danny following.

He heard the wolves talking behind him in confused tones, and honestly Xavier was confused as well but soon the hills came into view and the wolves slowed. They stopped far enough so that their scent wont reach and scare the prey.

 _"Dad."_ Xavier looked to Titus the to where he was pointing.

In the distance, the other alpha's wolves had two does separated from the herd and were outright _playing_ with them.

_How the hell did they get them with out disturbing the rest?_

Xavier looked back to the alpha and found him coiled tight, red eyes focused on one deer, specifically a strong looking buck that had a full head of dangerous looking antlers.

_He would get run through if he did this alone._

He looked back to the pups and they weren't even glancing over here.

"You can't be thinking-"

But before he could finish, Derek shot out into the field and for how big he was, the man was extremely fast. He was in the middle of the field before anyone knew it.

_"He is going to be killed!"_

The deer panicked but the King and the buck Derek was focusing on, bellowed loudly. Xavier crouched low instinctively where they began to scent the air and listen for any sign of another wolf.

Finding none, some of the the deer returned, looks of determined fury in their eyes. 

A red glare caught Xavier's eye and he took it for what it was.

_Pick one._

"Each of you pick a deer this man knows what he is doing."

"What?"

"Don't you see, he led them right to us."

Everyone went quiet and once everyone had chosen, he simply nodded because he knew he other would see it.

Suddenly a roar shook the trees the same time two strangled cries wrung out. 

They were the two doe from earlier.

Hearing them, the deer took off again.

_"Let's go."_

The hunt was just fun from now on. They found what they wanted, now it was just a game of _catch and retrieve._

Once the last deer was taken down, Xavier looked for the other pack. The beta, his mate, and the human were returning and the Human and Beta held the does. They were a good size.

Another look around found the alpha in an intense staring match with the tired out buck. Eventually, it turned away- no those aren't the right words- it _submitted_ to being someones _food_. 

One quick strike, and the beast was down.

He howled and soon they were answered by all in his pack.

Titus joined in for a short while.

"That was fun, man, we need to learn how to hunt like that."

"I'm sure it's not that hard." Darius' voice was calm but there was a happy grin on his face.

Rupert was more reserved, but a small smile was on his face.

Time to feast.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The wolves were jovial after the hunt and playfully pushed and shoved each other and the way back.

They met the other pack's wolves all at the entrance to the cave and Xavier brought them all in.

"Whoa, nice digs man." Scott told Titus.

He grinned. "Thanks."

The ceiling was extremely high and multiple tunnels branched off of the main chamber a bit further in the sound of water could be heard. 

"Come, we have a special place for the Alpha's and first betas."

"Place?" Scott asked.

"Yes, look." He pointed up and a further near the back, a large jutted platform stood. It had different levels with seating worn into some places. A small number of werewolves occupied it, lounging on animal furs.

Jackson snorted. "What is that like an alpha's throne?"

Lydia's eyes slit. "That's exactly what that is. Look, who ever is on the ground floor has to look _up_ at it."

Derek shook his head.

Isaac spoke. "Our pack does not work on hierarchy. We are a family, we eat together."

"You are all related? If so, there is enough space for the alpha's family."

"No we are not related, not by blood anyway. We don't treat people differently because of their rank or orientation. We are all a pack and your pack is supposed to be the one thing you can turn to and always have your back, if people are being categorized and pressured as anything other than to be themselves because of ranks then, how will you gain people's full loyalty and trust? You can't have that with fear or force no matter how well you think that works."

The entire room went silent.

Lydia sniffed. "If that is how you run your pack then, we cannot dine with you."

The one's with the food dropped the deer at their feet and walked away.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to a small white haired boy standing at the mouth of one of the tunnels.

"Were you telling the truth?"

"I was."

The boy paused. "Then, why are you the one that isn't talking?"

"You've seen through me already."

The cover lifted on Derek's back. And everyone came face to face with Stiles.

Many people gasped at the sight of him.

"It might not have been my pup who was speaking, but everything I said was the truth."

"I-I want-"

"Go ahead, you have a voice for a reason."

"-to join you- I want to join your pack, c-can I do that?"

"Aiden!"

He flinched away from Titus voice.

"I c-can't do this here. I can't-"

A voice wrung out in the cave. "Alpha!"

A man followed by two patrol guards came running in. He stopped dead at the sight of the wolves.

"You-"

Stiles pointed to himself. "Me?"

"H-Hale Pack."

Xavier stood straight.

"What did you say?"

The man pointed at the wolves in the middle of the room. "They are the _Hale Pack_."

The cave erupted in chaos.


	4. Chapter 4

"H-Hale?" 

Stiles sighed, "Well that did not last as long as I thought it would." He glared at the man and he shrank to the floor. Yes we are the Hales.

"That's impossible-" Xavier started.

Stiles clapped his hands to tired to explain anything. "Everyone, glamours down."

The wolves shimmered and suddenly it was like looking at them anew.

Each member gained a few key things. From where they previously looked like teenagers just going into collage, they now looked their age, which, was mid twenties or so. Weapons appeared and they gained a few scars and a few tattoos. 

The willow and the triskele intertwined.

The Stiles and Derek's marks.

Scott and Isaac gained two more tattoos. The rings of Scott's pack.

Lydia's eyes turned silver.

Odd marks appeared on Danny's body.

Derek was the last to transform back and everyone gasped when they saw his tattoo.

He turned his back to Xavier and his already wide eyes went even wider.

It was the three spirals.

The official Hale symbol. 

His eyes turned to Stiles and the young man grinned. He now wore a blood red long-sleeve shirt with black leather skintight pants and boots. He pulled up the sleeves to reveal a phoenix swirling up his arm, inflamed. His right, from above the knuckles all the way up his arm, runes appeared all focusing on the centerpiece, the willow.

The official signs of the Alpha Female and Emissary. 

The tips of his hair turned red and when Stiles met the Rocky Ridge pack alpha's gaze, it was bright red. "Nice to finally meet you, alpha Xavier."

Oh Xavier was so fucked.

* * *

 

"T-The Hales?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I think we have established that."

"Why are you here?"

Stiles feigned hurt. "Rude," he looked to his mate, "the hospitality now-a-days."

Xavier panicked "I'm so sorry I-"

"Chill dude, it was a joke."

Darius spoke up. "You said finally?"

"Yes, we were passing through but were told to come here."

"By whom?" 

"Client confidentiality."

Xavier spoke with a trembling voice. "Did you come here to kill me?"

Stiles laughed loud and full body. The rest f the pack chuckled as well.

"Why would you think that? It's the bat isn't it? We came for Aiden." Stiles pointed at the white haired boy.

"What?"

"Yes. I heard about how you 'initiated' him into your pack. And you made your son do it no less, you sick- What if he died?" Stiles exclaimed.

"That can happen?"

Stiles' gaze softened on the boy, "Yes, I'm afraid, if you had one doubt in the love you have for your mate, you would have not lived through the change." Stiles smiled. "But you chose your true mate." 

 The boy said, "Titus could have killed me?" the same time his mate exclaimed, "What?"

Stiles answered Aiden. "No- no. Kid, he wouldn't have killed you, technically his father would have, because Xavier here forced him to do it. He's never bitten anyone before, he wouldn't have known. It wasn't his fault."

"So what happens now?"

"You can choose, stay here or come with us."

"What about-" Aiden stopped and looked to Titus.

"We will not stop you from seeing him or him seeing you. He can even come with if that is what he really wants."

The boy went quiet for a moment. "I- wanna go. I don't want to live my life as someone's trophy omega."

Titus grabbed his hand. "Aiden no."

"Titus, I'm not leaving you, you said that wolves mate for life, right?"

"Yeah."

The omega smiled weakly. "Then, you'll be seeing a lot more of me." 

Stiles 'ahem'ed. "I forgot to tell you but I one of you has to choose who does what because I can't separate you two right now."

"Why not?"

"Your bond is too new." Stiles explained. "If I separate you two for a long period of time you both will die. Once it cements, you can go wherever."

"Will you come with me?"

Titus looked conflicted. "Aiden-"

Stiles cut him off. "You have three days to decide. you don't have to choose now."

Aiden nodded. "Thank you."

"I want you two to talk this out, extensively," he gave Titus the eye until he felt thoroughly scolded, "with each other so no storming out and no claws or teeth, or forced quiet through sex because let me tell you that does not work ... everytime."

Derek face palmed. "Oh my god Stiles shut up."

"Bite me cujo." Stiles narrowly avoided a swipe of claws and grinned with his teeth, "Love you too sweetcheeks."

Derek growled and Stiles growled right back, challenging him.

Peter clapped. "Alright break it up, break it up. I think that is enough foreplay for now."

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
 "The two separated and looked slightly sheepish." 

Everyone was staring in shock.

"Sorry, well after that, I think it's time to leave. Aiden you can come or stay."

"I'll go, but can I bring a friend?"

"A friend?"

"Yes, he was my first friend when I came here."

Stiles hummed. " _Was_?"

"I was ... _forced_ to stop seeing him because I was mated to Titus."

Stiles glared at Xavier. "Anyone who feels that they want to leave may follow us. Those who choose to, will not be harmed. Do not be afraid to stand up and leave."

Aiden turned and reached out a hand into the shadows. "River?"

There was a intake of breath from the darkness.

"River, please."

A pause.

Stiles looked to where Aiden was reaching out. "River I promise you will be fine."

Another pause then a wolf stepped from the shadows.

" _Oh my god,_ River." Stiles flailed at his pack, "Do you guys see this?"

The wolf froze when all of their eyes pinned on him. 

"I don't see anything." Scott stated.

Danny gasped. "I see it."

"Everyone use your _eyes_." Lydia huffed.

Glowing eyes now looked on the wolf's form. 

"He is gorgeous." Ethan's jaw dropped.

Danny punched him.

"A golden wolf," Peter hummed, "that's rare."

Aiden looked unnerved. "What are you all talking about?"

Peter pointed at him. "That young wolf is one in a million."

"What?"

"Look." Stiles snapped his fingers and the wolf glowed. It only lasted half a minuted but when it ended, the wolves closest to him gasped.

"He's," Aiden gasped, "gold."

"Yes, this is the true color of his pelt."

Stiles formed a mirror in front of the wolf and he stepped back when he saw himelf.

Stiles tapped into his thoughts and found that River hasn't seen his true pelt since his parents died. He tapped out and smiled at the wolf.

"River?"

The wolf stepped forward and a beta who'd jumped down from the jut earlier reached out to grab him.

The wolf flinched violently, but watched in shock as the hand never came but instead, it hand and the wolf attached hit an invisible barrier and was thrown away.

"I told you," Stiles said, "anyone who chooses to go will come to no harm."

River looked to the Alpha in shock.

Stiles reached out the hand this time. "Ready to go?"

The wolf ran happily, taking most of the cave with him.

"Wait!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Please, eat with us." Xavier pleaded.

"No, because you are doing it again, "you are sucking up because of ranks. Come talk to us when you are sincere."

And with that, he walked out.

* * *

 

It was two days into their stay when Titus was patrolling the land. He was absently walking a trail too worried about his mate to notice where he was really going. He snapped out of it when he heard the sound of water. He was pretty thirsty (how long had he been walking?) so he followed it.

A pond came into view and just before he broke the line, he froze. 

There was someone there.

There was someone _bathing_ in the pond.

His eyes sought out the person before his mind caught up. 

The first thing he saw was lightly tanned skin that was freckled all over it was pretty in a way that it drew you in and made you just want spend all day connecting the dots to see how many constellations you could make.

The back he was looking at was lean muscle and nestled right in between the shoulder blades was the triskele of the Hale pack. 

Titus knew he should move but he couldn't. His eyes kept roaming.

The water stopped just below the crest of the perkiest butt he'd ever seen. 

The sunlight began to stream through the branches of the trees above and the entire scene just became _ethereal._

Then something caught his eye. 

He looked up into the golden hair and saw red tips.

_Red tips._

_Wait,_ only two people in the Hale pack had a triskele on their upper back.

Holy _shit_.

He was looking at the Alpha Female of one of the scariest packs known to man.

And if he knows about wolves and bonds like he knows he does, when a mate, especially and Alpha's mate, is this vulnerable, then the Alpha is not far behind.

A branch snapped behind him.


End file.
